


Please, Don't Pour Salt Into Wounds

by A1D3N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Kim Namjoon | RM, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Namjoon's dimples are mentioned a lot, No Smut, Oh, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, like almost every person on here idk what to tag, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1D3N/pseuds/A1D3N
Summary: Min Yoongi is in his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is slowly starting to realize he is in love with his dimpled best friend, Kim Namjoon.





	Please, Don't Pour Salt Into Wounds

The laughs were deafening, humiliating in every sense of the word as the boy crouched down to the floor of the common room covering his ears with his shaking hands. it wasn’t his fault. it wasn’t his fault that his parents could barely afford to put him through school. it wasn’t his fault his robes were ragged and tattered after years of being worn by people he didn’t know only to be passed down to him. it wasn’t his fault he was born into a family of muggles.

that was a distant memory in the mind of Yoongi. one that had stuck to him for years and never seemed to go away as it had cemented the idea that the world was cruel. that unless you looked, spoke, and dressed a certain way one would be ruthlessly ridiculed by people better than them. To make matters worse it had happened in the first year of a place he thought he would be safe. A school supposedly made for people like him. People who could perform magic and oddities with a flick of a wrist. It was amazing, really, but sadly that was the only similarity he found with the people there.

After awhile the boy let himself calm down from the memory. Breathing in and out as he let his legs swing from the edge of the brick window sill he had perched himself up in. Remembering that the event had happened years ago, five, to be exact. 

 

It was a bad habit of his. Skipping class when everything around or within him began to pile up. Though, it wasn’t until recently that his grades has begun to slip. It wasn't until recently his moments of peace were few and far between as useless thoughts began to plague his mind on almost a daily basis. Thoughts like that memory. He didn’t know why that memory came up, but it was dismissed as quickly as it came after he heard the faint sound of footsteps echoing fast and steadily up the metal stairs of the clock tower. He didn’t have to guess who it was because there was only one person apart from professor Kim who cared about his ass enough to see him where he was. Because the steps were too light. Too hesitant as they reached the top of the stairs. And then they stopped. 

“why are you here, Namjoon?” Yoongi didn’t even turn until the sound of a smug chuckle replaced that of the steps. 

“I knew you would be here. Plus, I brought some things you might want to try.” The boy said making his way towards Yoongi, a smile tugging at his lips as he turned to see his friend holding onto pastries with one arm causing crumbs to tragically form at the crook of his robe. 

“How don’t you ever get caught I swear” Yoongi laughed, shaking his head in amusement. His friend always had the habit of taking food from the kitchen since it happened to be so close to the Hufflepuff common room, but he didn’t blame him. The food at Hogwarts was in all honestly the most delicious thing he had ever tasted but, it wasn’t like anything else he had ever even competed.

“I told you. I know an elf there, Boggy. She’s the sweetest and I always give her something in exchange.” He said, the smile in his face stretched enough for his dimples to shine through as he handed Yoongi what seemed to be an oddly appetizing variant of a strawberry shortcake. Which was something he had only ever seen on TV as a child. The Slytherin didn’t question it though. He just took it and got a longer look at it before turning back to Namjoon. 

“What do you give her?” Yoongi asked, an eyebrow perking up in curiosity as he took a bite of the wannabe strawberry shortcake. It was good. Mind bogglingly good. If Namjoon hadn’t spoken again he would’ve just stuffed the whole thing in his mouth right at that moment. 

“I read to her.” Namjoon said, patting the yellow collar of his robes of any remaining crumbs after placing the pastries next to Yoongi in a plate he had quickly transfigured out of his book. A bit of sadness tainting his tone. 

Yoongi looked back at him. A bit scared for his friend. “Isn’t that... against the rules? To teach elf’s anything?” 

Namjoon shook his head. “I’m not teaching her anything. I’m just reading to her. But I could still get in trouble since I do it at night after curfew” the boy said, guiltily rubbing his arm. 

Yoongi nodded his head, putting two and two together as he remembered the times his friend would wake up with bags under his eyes and a little more out of it than usual. 

“Well at least you’re doing something good.” Yoongi smiled at Namjoon, patting the empty space next to him so he could take a seat as he stuffed the rest of the pastry into his mouth. 

“Yeah...” Namjoon said. He still looked a bit down about the whole thing. He hated seeing Namjoon like that. He tended to be very sensitive and took everything to heart. And he was about to do something about it, maybe pat his head, or his arm, but before he could do any of that Namjoon seemed to have shifted moods almost immediately. 

“Anyway, Why did you skip class again?” His tone rose, startling Yoongi causing him to almost choke on the wanna be shortcake. “If you keep getting so much detention they might end up taking measures on expelling you for good.” Namjoon scolded Yoongi. To which he rolled his eyes, swallowing the cake for good this time. 

“Im serious Yoongi. Is it because you don’t understand the subjects? Or are you having a quarter life crisis In your teen years?” Namjoon continued. 

Yoongi knew he was supposed to be taking Namjoon seriously, but he burst into a chuckle anyway. “A quarter life crisis In my teen years? That’s a good one” 

“I said I’m serious Yoongi. I would be so... I would be so alone if you left” Namjoon whined, slightly punching his friends arm.. 

Yoongi’s chuckle dimmed. Only a smile staying in its wake. He had never thought about that. About the fact that his dumbassery could ultimately result in the departure of his only source of happiness and companionship in what he saw as a Hell hole of a place (except for the food of course). 

“Fine, I’ll... I’ll try harder Namjoon. I’m sorry.” He finally said. Nodding his head, leaning forward to get another pastry from the plate that was settled next to both of them. 

“Okay, that’s good to hear.” Namjoon smiled, patting his Slytherin friend by his arm before he took a long look at his face. 

“You have cream... at the edge of chin” Namjoon said, a dimpled grin spreading across his round face. 

“Let me take it off of you” he cooed teasingly at Yoongi who was already half way through his second wanna be shortcake.

“No way, Kim” Yoongi retorted, pulling away the hand which had already began to loom closer to his chin. “I can do it myself”

“Sure you can” Namjoon teased, taking the sleeve of his robe and shoving it towards Yoongi’s chin with subtle care. 

“Joon come ON” Yoongi yelped, pulling away from Namjoon a little too late. 

“See? I got it.” Namjoon said showing Yoongi the dirtied sleeve.

“Shut up Joon” Yoongi said, heat rising to the tip of his ears. Namjoon always did that. He Treated him like a child, and though he couldn’t say he liked it, he couldn’t say he hated it either. Because that meant he cared. 

This world was really cruel to those who didn’t look or speak the way society wanted them to, but sometimes there was lights in those dark parts of society. Lights like Namjoon who made the lemon of society a little bit less sour to take with their sugary smiles and dumb little strawberry shortcake wanna be pastries. 

 

About two months later yoongi could say he was doing better. His grades were slowly but surely going up, his skin was clear and his crops were watered… well at least the crops Mr. kim made him water during detention. Well… they weren't even crops actually. They were odd little plants he didn't even bother to hear the name of as Professor Kim had begun to talk about them and before he even mentioned their name he began to ramble about Professor Sprout not taking responsibility for them in the first place. Though, thankfully, after he was done he would curtly dismiss him and he would often sneak to see Namjoon to study before their curfew was in place. 

Usually Yoongi would hate studying. Actually, he despised it. He felt as if he could always be doing something better. Something more interesting, but recently something had changed. He had begun to enjoy studying quite a bit, and it was all thanks to Namjoon. 

After his usual classes, and sometimes detention, Yoongi would go see Namjoon at the library. The first few times Yoongi would protest. Constantly telling Namjoon he could catch up on classes on his own, but Namjoon knew better than to trust Yoongi to study on his own. 

“Come on, it's not that hard.” Namjoon said, leaning dangerously close into Yoongi as he read his battered and borrowed copy of Confronting the Faceless. 

“That doesn’t explain the text much, Kim Namjoon.” Yoongi said playfully elbowing the hufflepuff to get a bit more space as the scent of parchment began to be replaced by that of vanilla infused with the many unintelligible pastries Namjoon seemed to hang around with. By no means did he hate the scent, if anything he loved it. So much so that standing so close to Namjoon would make his heart race. 

“I know” he said, a little smirk on his face as he returned to his own copy. 

“Okay, so. Corporeal patronuses take shape of whatever the caster sees associated with their happiest memory. An incorporeal patronus takes no shape and it’s usually up to the caster whether or not they want to do that.’’ Namjoon explained, not even looking at his book. This type of thing always made Yoongi wonder why Namjoon wasn’t a Ravenclaw. He seemed to be so intelligent and everything that a Ravenclaw supposedly possessed, but here he was. In full blown Hufflepuff robes with a dimpled smile that could make anyone’s heart melt at the meer sight. 

“Yoongi, are you even listening?’’ Namjoon asked, lifting and eyebrow at Yoongi who hadn't noticed he had begun to stare. 

“Oh, yeah… fuck okay” yoongi mumbled turning in his eat, facing away from namjoon as heat began to rise in his cheeks. 

What the fuck was going on with Min Yoongi?

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!!!! I promised this year i would post my writing. though, i wast really counting on drabble being the first thing i posted,,, something is better than nothing, no?
> 
> this wasnt read by anyone but me so if someone who happens to read this and thinks " wow, this is a bunch of shit." can you please tell me why? i want to improve if i can! and please tell me if you liked it too!!


End file.
